Love in a Memory
by Icypixie
Summary: A photograph, a message, and a memory


A/N: My first Ace Attorney fic! I'm probably only gonna do one shots for a little while till I get more confident in my writing.

Disclaimer: Ace attorney and all its characters belong to Capcom. (Not me )

There she was, lying on the couch in his office. Of all the things Miles Edgeworth expected to see when he came to work that morning, Kay Faraday sleeping on his couch wasn't one of them. She was clutching a Jammin' Ninja plushy and her chest was rising and falling in slow breaths. Her dark hair had been freed from its standard key and curled around her face.

_How long has she been here?_ Edgeworth thought as he placed his briefcase next to his desk and sat down. He gave his desk a quick once over. He didn't really think she'd steal anything, but she had a reason for being there. He pushed the thought aside and shrugged off his burgundy jacket so he could start working. He tried to read his case files, but Kay's breathing was very distracting. Soon he gave up trying to read and looked over at the girl.

It had been 9 years since they first met at the courthouse, and she was starting to grow on him. They both knew the pain of losing a father, and then the relief of catching the murderer. But, she didn't turn cold and logical like he had. Kay still knew how to smile and build bridges. He had burned all bridges a long time ago.

Kay suddenly stirred and rolled over on the couch. Something fell from her bag as she settled into her new position. Edgeworth got up from his desk and picked it up from the floor. It was a photograph. It showed Kay, Gumshoe, and himself standing in front of a fountain, 2 years ago at Gatewater Land. Kay had her arm around Edgeworth's neck, her other hand out in front holding the camera. Gumshoe was on his other side, grinning like an idiot. Edgeworth was in the middle, a look of irritation clear on his face.

Breathing a small laugh, he turned the picture over and saw a single message written in Kay's curly handwriting.

The day I found love in Edgey's memory.

Edgeworth felt his breath catch in his throat.

Love? She loved him?

Edgeworth had to sit on the edge of his desk to steady himself. It was true that he and Kay were close, but she….?

His head started to hurt from thinking about it. He ran his fingers through his hair to try and calm down. Although he tried to think of the situation rationally, one thing kept coming back into his thought process; she loved him, and he was happy.

For most of his life, Edgeworth had swallowed his emotions. He never smiled; never let anyone know what he was thinking. But, his cold demeanor seemed to melt just slightly when she was around. She was the only one who could pull his emotions forward.

And he obviously cared for her. He remembered how scared he was when she was caught in the fire at the embassy, and again when Shih-na was holding a gun to Kay's head. He couldn't even move, no matter how much he wanted to save her.

"Edgey?" said a small, tired voice.

Edgeworth nearly missed the voice amongst his thoughts, but came back in time to see a rumpled Kay shift into a sitting position and rub her eyes.

"Kay, How long have you been here?" Edgeworth asked.

"Since about 3 am, I think." She replied, stifling a yawn.

Edgeworth was dumbfounded. "3 am? What were you doing here at 3 am?"

"A Great Thief knows to never reveal her secrets." Kay replied, giving Edgeworth a smirk.

"Some Great Thief," He retorted with a laugh. "You fall asleep at the scene of the crime." He shook his head and sighed. "But seriously, what were you doing here?"

"I was gonna just leave it on your desk, but I was so tired that I sat down and before I knew it I was asleep." Kay said, scratching the back of her head.

Edgeworth couldn't help but smirk. Kay might be 19 now, but she still acted like the 10-year-old from his past. "What were you going to leave here?"

Kay reached into her bag and pulled out a small box. "I wanted to give you this because of what today is."

_Today?_ Edgeworth thought to himself. _What was so special about today?_

"9 years ago, today," Kay said with a small smile. "The day I first met you."

_Oh, of coarse. _Edgeworth thought as he glanced at his calendar. "It's really been 9 years."

Kay reached out to hand him the present and Edgeworth gratefully accepted it. He opened the box and found a folded piece of cloth. It was a cream color, and had 'M.E.' embroidered on it in burgundy thread.

"I figured that if you were going to help other little girls when they were crying, you might want to offer them something other than your cravat to wipe their nose on." Kay stated with a bid grin on her face.

Edgeworth did something that Kay had never seen him do before. He laughed. He smiled a laughed out loud. It was so foreign to her that Kay thought she was still dreaming.

"That's brilliant, Kay." He said finally, pulling the cloth from the box and placing it in his pocket.

Kay was beaming. She was so glad that Edgeworth liked her gift. When her eyes drifted to his hand and saw the photograph, the smile fell from her face.

"Where did you get that?" she asked in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

Edgeworth's eyes dropped to the photo. "It fell from your bag while you were sleeping." He handed the photo back to her and she snatched it from his hand. "What's wrong?"

Kay looked at the picture with dismay. "You saw it, didn't you?"

Edgeworth thought he could lie and say he didn't, but he knew better than that. He merely nodded and stated "Yes."

Kay felt her cheeks turn a shade of crimson, and she quickly stood from the couch. "I think I should go Mr. Edgeworth." She said in a quiet tone. She turned on her heel and began walking towards the door.

"Kay, wait." Edgeworth said as he reached out and grabbed her wrist. She tried to resist, but stopped when she realized she wasn't going anywhere. She kept her face hidden from him.

"Kay, when I read that message, I was surprised at first. I didn't expect that from you." He hoped for a reply, but she simply stayed where she was. He licked his lips and continued. "But, one thing continued to come up no matter how much I thought about it." He took a step closer, and he could smell the sweet honey scent of her hair. "I was happy."

As soon as he said those words, Kay turned and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest and felt herself start to cry. Edgeworth simply responded by putting an arm around her waist, and lifting her chin to look at him. "You've been so interesting to me, Kay Faraday. We both lost our fathers in the courthouse, yet you can still smile."

Kay blinked away her tears and smiled slightly. "I knew that my father would hate to see me sad, so I smile every chance I get so I can remember all the good things about him."

Edgeworth couldn't help but smile at her statement. "You really are so much like your father."

"I try to be." Kay replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

Edgeworth could feel his heart start to quicken as he looked into her bright, green eyes. He had denied any of his emotions because he felt that they were unnecessary, but now he knew he wouldn't deny these feelings for Kay. He slowly leaned forward and Kay responded by raising herself onto the tip of her toes.

When their lips met, liquid warmth enveloped both of them. Kay moved a hand to the back of his neck and he anchored his fingers in her hair. Edgeworth's tongue met her lips and she opened her mouth slightly. As they continued to kiss, she felt the cravat about his neck tickling under her chin. With a simple tug, it loosened and fell to the floor.

Edgeworth grabbed at the blue fabric of her scarf until it slipped to the floor as well. Kay broke the kiss, but just long enough to grab him by the shoulders and push him onto the couch.

"Kay…" Edgeworth managed to say before she was on his lap and unbuttoning his vest. She pushed the vest off his shoulders and he shrugged it the rest of the way off before placing his hand on her waist and pulling her in for another kiss. Soon his kisses moved to her neck, feeling her fast heart rate beneath his lips. Kay breathed slowly into his ear until he returned to her lips.

Eventually they stopped kissing, just sitting there in each other's arms. Kay rested her head against Edgeworth's shoulder and he rested his chin on her head. It was a beautiful moment, just sitting there in the silence.

"Kay," Edgeworth said after a few moments. She shifted her head to look up at him. "There's something else that's special about today."

"What's that?" She asked, snuggling up to him.

"Today is," He started, giving Kay a small smile. "the day I returned the love found in a memory."

And for that blissful moment in his arm, Kay's smile was like the brightest sunrise at the end of the darkest night.

A/N: R&R please! I'd like some feedback.


End file.
